


Snowy Valentines

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Scattegories, stranded in inclement weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus and Hermione are stuck at home during Valentines weekend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17
Collections: Draco’s Den Scattergories





	Snowy Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Scattegories and I picked the letter 's' and came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, you know who you are, for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape sighed as he _Silencio_ the room in order to plan the perfect Valentine’s Day getaway for him and Hermione. He spied his sneakoscope on the table and grumbled. 

He also found his sienna sack to place the sneakoscope in. _he hoped Hermione would love the sea air. The lighthouse seems to be a fairly popular tourist attraction._ he hummed as he packed for their getaway vacation. He also packed couple of books for them to peruse.

“Severus! Are you in here?” Hermione asked apprehensively. She had checked the weather earlier and the forecast called for a blizzard starting that night.

“Yes, dearest! I’m in here! Are you alright?” Severus implored as he quickly left the bedroom to check up on her.

He saw her frazzled look and then the parchment. “Is that what I think it is?”

“The weather forecast Severus. It seems we are stuck here for the time being. I was so looking forward to a nice relaxing vacation. Not being stranded here.” she exasperated and flung herself backwards on the couch.

Severus pursed his lips as he read the report. _Fast-moving system to dump two feet of snow._ “Shit.” He flopped down next to her. “That means the Ministry will shut down the Floo Network.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad. Stranded here with me?” Hermione coyly snuggled up to Severus as he lit the fireplace.

“I wanted Valentine’s Day to be perfect, for you, love,” he groused irately. All his plans seem to be going up in smoke.

She kissed him warmly, “It doesn’t matter Severus! We can still celebrate here and have a romantic dinner for two.”

“I hope you have something in mind. We could recreate the dinner menu from our cancelled trip?” Severus suggested to her as they snogged.

“Roses?”

He scowled, “No, no roses. Pick some other flower than Roses.”

Hermione sighed tiredly and replied, “Tiger lilies, Pansies, Mums, Petunias…” her voice trailed off as his scowl deepened.

“Not even close my dear. I suggest buttercups. You do remember my favorite color?” he waggled his eyebrows up and down to get a chuckle from her.  
“Yes, dearest, it's Sienna!”


End file.
